Darkest Hopes
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Wolfram has reached the end of his rope. Will Yuuri be there to reach out to him? Or is he just glad to be rid of him? WolfYuuri
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest Hopes**

_**By red-rose-priestess**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh. This is only a FAN FITCION and I am merely using the characters. End of story. Now let us get on with the fic.**_

**Chapter One -- **

_**Wolfram's POV**_

It wasn't fair anymore. None of it was.

Wolfram sat in a small private room he had found. In his hands, was his stress reliever. A small dagger with a sapphire inlayed handle.

This small weapon helped relieve so much of Wolfram's pain, and yet nobody knew of it. No one could ever know of the beautiful boy's anguish.

As he makes the first cut of the night, he takes a sharp intake of breath. He relishes the feeling of pain.

Today had been so difficult.

Wolfram's beloved love, had yet again not realized how much the demon prince cares for the king. Their engagement was nothing but a mistake, yet he refused to take it back. They were just somehow in the middle, and it was really beginning to wear on the blond.

He makes another cut on his wrist. Not deep enough to be fatal, he didn't want to die. Yet. All he really wanted was for Yuuri to return his feelings, though he knew this would never happen.

Sighing in defeat, the blond pulls the sleeves of his shirt down over the self inflicted wounds, then tucks the dagger back into its' pouch.

What he really needed now, was good night's sleep.

Slipping silently out the door, Wolfram walks to Yuuri's private room. The demon king didn't like sharing his room with the prince. Wolfram knew this. Yet it meant the world to the blond. All the night long, Yuuri could belong only to Wolfram. No one could disrupt their peace. Only when Yuuri awakens in the mornings would things return to their horrible normalcy, or Wolfram's nightmare

Without knocking, the blond prince enters the room quietly and removes his boots. He pads barefoot to the wardrobe and extracts a clean linen shirt to wear to sleep. Stripping completely naked, Wolfram pulls on the articles of clothing. Once wearing it, the prince recognizes it to be one of Yuuri's. The Maoh's scent covered the fabric.

Yuuri's form lay motionless on the bed, leading Wolfram to believe the king to be sleeping. Not wanting to disturb his love, the prince gently crawls under the sheets and moves to lightly spoon Yuuri.

Wolfram takes into account Yuuri's breathing. The blond prince concludes his king to still be awake. Not willing to move or speak, for fear of ruining the mood, Wolfram lies still.

He had banished the old Wolfram. The one who would constantly complain of Yuuri's disinterest and claim him to be cheating. Now, the prince reasonably left the Maoh alone, only occasionally calling him a 'wimp'. The affectionate term Wolfram had called his king on a regular basis, now held a bittersweet meaning. The Maoh's reaction to the name had always been funny, and the blond still did.

Yuuri shifts in bed slighty pulling away from Wolfram's hold. The action breaks the prince's heart all over again. He says nothing and continues to lay in the same spot. Silent tears stream down his face and Wolfram fights back the sobs threatening to break free.

Why did he continue to torture himself like this?

Before he cold break down, Wolfram slips from under the blankets and walks to the door. He turns slightly as he opens it, and finds Yuuri sitting in bed watching him.

"Wolf?" He asks curiously.

Wolfram turns his tear streaked face away from his love. Without saying a word, he slips out into the hallway. The door closes with a thump, and Wolfram quickly walks to the only place he knew he could.

Conrad's room.

Freezing in his lack of clothes and feeling extremely immodest, Wolfram pads barefoot to his brother's room. Yuuri hadn't followed him. That bastard really didn't want anything to do with Wolfram. He was probably happy to be rid of him.

Knocking on Conrad's door, the blond becomes nervous. He had never come to his brother for help in the past. This was definitely a first.

Conrad opens the door looking harassed and sleepy. "What the—Wolfram? What are you doing waking me up this hour?" Conrad takes in the demon prince's appearance and seems to realize the severity of the situation. "I need to talk to you Weller. I'm at my wits end."

Conrad looks shocked and steps aside so Wolfram can enter the room. "What is it?" He asks sitting on the bed motioning for Wolfram to do the same.

The demon prince awkwardly sits and tries to keep the linen shirt from riding up his thighs. Conrad probably didn't need to see Wolf in all his naked glory.

"I can't stand to be so close to Yuuri anymore. It's driving me insane. I figured I could ask for you help on distancing myself from him." Conrad gives the blond a look of bewilderment. "You don't want to be around him? I thought you loved—" Wolfram cuts across his older brother. "Indeed Weller. I do love him, but I will be damned if I stay where I am unwanted. I've had enough."

Conrad nods. "Okay Wolf. I understand." The older brother says. "I'll make all the proper arrangements tomorrow so that you will only have to spend the minimal amount of time with Heika. I will also arrange for you to stay with me. That is, if you wish."

Wolfram nods. "Until we find an available room, I would like to stay here." He felt odd talking so personally with his brother.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep."

Wolfram crawls under the blankets next to Conrad. His attempts to keep his shirt down, seemed to be failing. He gives up and snuggles down into the pillows. Tomorrow would prove very interesting.

* * *

_Hullo. Haha, so this is my first KKM fic, and I really hope I have things straight. I've only seen the first half of the anime and I've read about a hundred fan fictions. I do hope this is up to par. Review and let me know please. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkest Hopes**

_**By red-rose-priestess**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh. This is only a FAN FITCION and I am merely using the characters. End of story. Now let us get on with the fic.**_

_**Author's Note: Egad! I forgot to thank my beta Amanda last chapter. So she's going to be getting a thank you every chapter from now on. Sorry I forgot about it. Okay, on with the story.**_

**_To my reviewers:_**

_Marly - Thank you! I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you like this chapter._

_Vibribi - All I can say is OO. Alright, so there WERE a couple of flaws in the first chapter. One I should have changed was, Wolfram took care of his cuts. He didn't just go skipping back to Yuuri in an attempt to get attention. As for him wandering naked, it's just sexy and we'll leave it at that. So, I'm sorry, but if you didn't like the first chapter, you won't like the rest of the story._

_masterlenx - Thanks for reading, and hope you think this chapter is good too._

_EmeraldFeather - Conrad and Wolfram will have a slightly different relationship in this fic, than they truly do in the anime. Time will tell. _

_Dark Iasha - I'm so happy you like the story. Hope you like this chapter!_

_juntomatsu - Your review was fine! You are entirely allowed to get carried away. This means I actually made the character do as he would in the anime. Ah! _

_NaTsUkO-ChAn_ _- I am quite pleased you find this story interesting. How you still find it so._

_Okay, so thanks people. Now after all that, HERE is the chapter._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Chapter Two -- **

_**Wolfram's POV**_

Wolfram wakes in a comfortable state, that is until he realizes he's spooning Conrad. His night shirt had ridden up around his stomach and Conrad's hand was currently on Wolfram's exposed backside.

The intimate contact causes the prince to shiver. He turns over to face his brother's sleeping form.

"Weller! Would you kindly remove your hand from my person." Conrad starts awake, and his eyes go wide. Snatching his hand back, he frowns. "I am sorry about the Wolfram. I wasn't aware of myself." Wolfram pulls his nightgown down, and rolls out from under the blankets.

"Don't worry. I understand. Do you think perhaps after you've dressed yourself, you could retrieve one of my uniforms for me?"

Conrad nods and begins to dress himself. He avoids Wolfram's gaze and quickly exits the room.

Wolf sits on the bed and runs through several scenarios for the day in his head. Yuuri would either question Wolfram on his strange behavior the night before, or be happy to be rid of his annoying fiancée. Either way, it would be pleasant for the demon prince.

Moments later, Conrad returns looking harassed. "His majesty has asked to speak with you Wolfram. He ordered me to find you. I didn't tell him I knew where you were."

Wolfram nods and takes the uniform his brother hands him. After dressing, the blond follows Conrad to the dining hall for breakfast. Yuuri and Gunter were already seated at the table, and Cheri was yet again on one of her trips. After Gwendal enters and is seated, they begin to eat.

Wolfram delicately cuts his fried ham and takes a small bite. While chewing, he looks up at Yuuri. He find the demon king staring avidly back at him. Why was the brunette acting so strangely. Shouldn't he be happy to be free of Wolfram? Wasn't this what he had wanted, his space?

After finishing his breakfast, Wolfram stands to leave the table. "Wolfram!" Yuuri says, standing as well. "Can we talk?" He asks. Wolfram nods, and walks out of the dining hall, Yuuri hot on his heels. They walk out to the courtyard and Wolfram spins to look at the brunette.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Heika?" Yuuri's eyes go wide and he stutters over his words. "W-why…..how did…..Wolfram what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself. You left last night and just now you called me Heika. Tell me what's wrong." The demon king's words were so heartfelt that Wolfram almost breaks down and cries. Instead he hardens his heart and calmly replies, "Nothing is wrong Heika. This is how things should be and how they will be from now on."

Yuuri openly gapes at Wolfram. "What do you mean? Why the sudden change?" The demon prince looks away from his love and replies, "Because there is simply no point in pursuing something as useless as our engagement. I would prefer you to break it off properly, so I don't have to dishonor myself, but if you will not….." He trails off and looks back at Yuuri. The boy was looking at his feet unmoving.

"If that's what you want, I'll break the engagement. I wasn't sure I could, but now that you've said I can, I shall do it as soon as possible. I'm glad we've finally settled things Wolf. Now we can concentrate on our friendship." Yuuri says smiling widely. "This is a huge relief. I thought you were mad at me or something and that's why you were avoiding me. But….phew...okay. I have to go now. Gunter has a huge work pile for me today. I'll see you later Wolf."

With that, Yuuri jogs away leaving a heartbroken Wolfram in the courtyard.

It takes no time at all for the tears to come. Yet the prince knew he had done the right thing. He had set Yuuri free, no matter the cost for himself. Right now, he really needed his 'stress reliever'.

* * *

_So there that is. I hope you liked it readers. Review and let me know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the long update. I was trying to sort through my betas. I got myself confused and even some of them were confused about what they were supposed to be doing. So sorry to them and to all of you. Anyway, here's chapter three._

* * *

**Chapter Three—**

**Split POV**

Yuuri walks to Gunter's study with a heavy heart. Something didn't seem right.

Last night as Wolfram came back to the room, Yuuri knew something was off. Yet when the demon prince crawled close to the king, Yuuri had shied away in discomfort. When Wolfram sighed in obvious hurt, Yuuri wanted to brush it off as he always had. Yet he couldn't deny feeling slightly alone when Wolfram got up and left.

True he felt badly about the situation, yet it couldn't be helped. Wolfram needed some sort of boundaries. If he wouldn't let Yuuri break off the engagement, then he needed to realize things would never go beyond a strictly friends basis.

When Yuuri had awoken to an empty bed, and then for Wolfram to ignore him the rest of the day, the king was sure he'd ruined the friendship. After the conversation in the courtyard and the  
decision to break the engagement, Yuuri had hoped to feel better. Yet all he felt was sick.

Wolfram was still his friend, he had even said so. So why didn't Yuuri feel better?

Once in Gunter's study, the demon king found it hard to concentrate on anything. He was worried he had still hurt Wolfram's feelings. The prince had seemed to drop things so quickly, it was bizarre. How long had he been thinking of breaking their engagement? Hadn't he said he'd realized how hopeless things had gotten, and that he just didn't want to dishonor himself?

Hopefully things would get better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wolfram felt as if the world around him had shattered. His life was as good as over. He wanted to die. It was

as simple as that. Silver dagger in hand, the demon prince sat in his hidden room, making less than strategic slashes along his arms. He wasn't paying attention to their depth or closeness. Only that it wasn't taking away the pain.

Suddenly Conrad comes bursting into the room.

"Wolfram! What on Earth are you doing? Are you—" The elder man looks shocked, and rushes forward.

"What the hell are you doing Wolf? Are you crazy?"

So many questions, yet none of them were the ones needed.

"I want to die Weller. There is no reason to stay alive."

Conrad looks at his younger brother while attempting to stifle the bleeding along the other man's arms.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen with Heika?" He asks in a hushed tone. Wolfram nods.

"He finally broke off the engagement. For real. It's over Weller. It's over."

The demon prince collapses in his brothers arms, sobbing loudly. "Why doesn't he love me? Why can't he have even the tiniest bit of affection for me like I do for  
him? It's not fair Conrad! I want to be loved!"

Completely losing his composure, and ultimately himself, Wolfram collapses against Conrad and cries in despair.

* * *

_Review Please!! _


End file.
